Above Unova
by Lucy of Light
Summary: After a long depressing year, White finally reunites with N. My cover drawing is a little screwed up. I spent so much time on it too! : I'll fix it.


Above Unova Chapter One

_**A/N: I got this idea attempting to draw a picture. Hope you enjoy!**_

I missed him so much…

It had been a year since I saw him last. I remember his last words.

"_I love you White. We'll meet again. I know it, but for now, I have to leave."_

I had cried my eyes out. His promise never left my head. It was a reason to continue, a reason to live. I hung on to his words so much, that every single day at sunset, I went to the Ferris wheel, hoping to see him again.

That's where I was now. This was the most special place in the world for me. It was where we exchanged our feelings, where we let go of our darkest secrets, and where we had our first kiss.

"_I…Have a secret to tell you White."_

"_What is it N?"_

"_I'm the King of Team Plasma. Please don't be mad at me! I never want to make you mad at me!" _

_I was curious._

"_Why do you think I'd be mad at you?"_

"_Because I don't want to hurt you. I love you."_

_N's face was redder than a tomato but I didn't care._

"_I…I love you too." I stammered. I was the one blushing now._

_Suddenly he pulled me into a kiss. It was sweet and gentle, just like him._

"_I don't care that you are the leader of Team Plasma. I still love you." I told him._

"_I know that we'll both raise the dragon pokemon and we'll be unstoppable __because__ we love each other." He said matter-of-factly._

"_Sounds like a plan." I smiled._

A call on my X-transceiver jolted me out of my reverie. It was from an unknown number. Curious, I answered it.

A familiar face filled my screen.

It was N.

"White! I missed you so much!" he exclaimed as tears of joy filled my eyes.

"You're coming back?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes! I can't wait to see you!" We were both practically jumping for joy.

"Where do you want me to meet you?" I asked him.

"The Ferris wheel at sunset tomorrow." N grinned.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow!" he chirped.

"Bye N." I said as I blew a kiss at his screen.

He smiled before the screen went blank.

The next day, time couldn't seem to go fast enough. I sat for hours on end, bored out of my mind, just thinking of N and nothing else. It was like a little kid wide awake on Christmas Eve. Finally, it was nearing sunset so I headed down to the Ferris wheel.

After a little more waiting, I saw him. He was even more handsome than when I saw him last. His soft green hair fell down his back and he ran towards me and scooped me up in a hug.

"I missed you so so so so so much!" He exclaimed as he held me tight.

"I missed you even more!" I chirped.

Finally, he set me down and we kissed. It was even more special than our first kiss. It was even smoother, even gentler…

Then we got on the Ferris wheel.

I told him of my promise and how I came here every day. He was ecstatic that I didn't forget him, but he kept apologizing for leaving.

"You don't have to apologize N."

"Yes I do! I left you here!"

"We're together now aren't we? I love you and that is all that matters."

Then he kissed me again.

"You two lovebirds done yet?" growled the operator of the Ferris wheel."

Both of us blushed as we walked off arm in arm.

"The ice cream here is amazing N!" I exclaimed as we walked over to the stand.

We kept on walking until we noticed who was running the stand. I kept walking while N hid behind me.

"What if she freaks out on me? What if she tries to hurt me?" he asked.

To tell the truth, Bianca was the person behind that stand, and she was the only one I told my feelings about N to. She might embarrass us, but nothing more. I guess N was worried because he thought she might think badly of him.

"N, Come on. She won't. I promise." I gave him a reassuring peck on the cheek and we walked over to Bianca.

"Hi White! I just got this part time job and who's that behind you… is that your boyfriend? But you said that you would never move on from N or IS that N? HI N!" she shouted in a hyper fashion.

"Um..Hi." N whispered, coming into view.

"What kind of ice cream do you guys want?" she chirped.

"I'll take strawberry in a cone…What do you want N?"

"I'll have chocolate in a cone please." N said politely. His soft, high voice made me melt.

Bianca got the cones ready and I paid her 20 pokedollars. "Come again!" she shouted.

As we walked back to my apartment in Nimbasa, I asked him a question that was in the back on my mind.

"What happened to your father?" I asked hesitantly.

"He escaped. I hope they find him. I want him to suffer…I want him to feel the harm he has put on me. At the same time, he is my father and…I don't like wishing harm on anyone."

"I'm sorry I asked…I know this is a hard subject." I replied.

"As long as you're with me, all my worries are gone." N smiled.

Our lips met once more and sparks were still flying all over the place. This was going to be a good night.


End file.
